


Caught Up In It All

by Hvy_Metal_Pacifist



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Car Sex, Caught, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Minor Violence, Running Away, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist/pseuds/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist
Summary: Max was too caught up in the moment to quiet his voice, David had been too excited to remember the broken door lock. When Gwen found them, David thought it was all over. When the police lights flared in the night, he knew it was.





	Caught Up In It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteacups/gifts).



> Not a new fic guys. I just hated the title and decided I may as well change it.

“Peaks County 911, what is the location of your emergency?”

The woman talking through the outdated phone’s tiny speaker was quick and professional, but it seemed muted and far away as Gwen stood over David, bleeding through his nose and sobbing so hard his body was being racked by incomplete breathes. His eyes were so wide. His body shook so hard it was a wonder it didn’t fall apart. Max knelt on the bed, David’s bunk, naked and covering himself with a sheet clutched hard to his chest and looking no less scared than the sobbing man before her. It wasn’t a look she would have ever thought to associate with Max of all people, scared, but now he looked more like his true self, small and afraid of a world bigger than he was ready for. The operator was still asking questions, but Gwen couldn’t find the words. David and Max had been…

She took the phone away and doubled over behind her, empting what remained of the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

When the ringing in her ears and spots over her vision subsided, she turned back to David who now had Max clutched in his arms. The boy had taken her sudden sickness to come forward. She felt a sense of vertigo as she too stomped ahead, partly because the situation still failed to catch up to her runaway mind, and because it almost looked as if it was Max was the one that was holding David.

“MOTHERFUCKER,” she yelled driving her fist into David’s already bloody face. It sent him reeling backwards into the bed, then into the nightstand which toppled over along with everything that had been on it. The scream he uttered so many times before was now sickening.

Her rage satiated, she turned away and brought the phone back to her ear.

“Hello? Yes, this is the counselor for Camp Campbell. I need— SON OF A BITCH,” she screamed again as Max drove a shard of a broken photo frame into the back of her calf. He twisted, and she went to the ground hard.

“Don’t fucking rat on us you bitch,” Max spat after ending the call and discarding the device across the room. It disappeared into a dark corner. His hand had also been cut by the glass, but if it did hurt he didn’t show it.

“MAX!” David yelled.

The shock of seeing Max’s small hand dripping in his own blood was all that kept the man from reacting to fact that his co-counselor was trying to stumble her way to the door. She’d dragged her impaled leg behind her, slipping and falling on the growing pool of blood that formed from where the glass shard had not only shattered against the floor, but shredding the wound on her calf. She’d live if the blood was stopped soon. He fawned over Max’s hand before acknowledging that Gwen was trying to flee on a busted leg caused by their own camper, whom David had just been caught trying to enter to the very audible encouragement of Max.

“How could you do this, David?” Gwen’s voice was wavering from the confidence in her duty to protecting Max, and the weakness and fear she felt from the ruined knot of muscle that had controlled her leg. She could move it and was trying to stand, but her flailing and bad luck of busting apart the shank made it almost impossible to make any worthy progress. When she reached for the door she fell flat for fifth time and screamed out in pain. David jumped to her side.

“Oh god, Gwen! Please, I’m so sorry. Let me help you! There’s a first aid kit in the other—

But she hit him again as he came close and spit a wad of blood from her busted lip directly at him. “Stay the fuck away from me you pedophile piece of shit. How could you do this?”

David didn’t have time to answer as Max had appeared again and ground his foot into Gwen’s calf, kicking the shards deeper into her skin. She screamed at the pain and crawled back away from them and through the door. She couldn’t stand, but her frantic scrambling was making good time to the cabin’s entry. If she got outside, the other campers might hear. If they hadn’t already.

“David, we have to stop her,” Max said to the sniveling man beside him. “We have to.”

But David wasn’t listening. He was still reeling from what had happened, and was staring at the trail of blood that lead through the room, the red stains on Max’s hands and on his chest where he’d wiped it away, on David’s own hands where he’d worried over Max’s. So much blood from so little action. Max had just, _attacked_ , with no warning. And now Gwen was hurt.

_Oh god, what am I going to do?_

“Max, what are we going to do,” he asked in a tiny voice full of terror. He hadn’t taken his eyes from the hole they were boring into the floor, and hadn’t seen Max run into the other room. “Max?”

“Wait for one second in your fucking life and think before you act. The world made me a cynical piece of shit and have to grow up sooner than anyone should have to. David is the _only_ person who treated me like I was what mattered most, and that my life mattered. And you know what? I like fucking him. I like the way he makes me feel, and I like him. I finally found something that makes me not want to literally die. I mean it, suicide is nothing to me, and life is nothing to me. But David changed that. If you think I’m not making my own decisions based on only my wellbeing in mind, you’d be wrong. I may as well be a million years older than you, because I stopped being a kid when the world I was forced into forced me to grow up.” Max held Gwen by the scruff of her now bloody shirt. He heard David call his name, and leaned in to the woman’s ear. “I’m telling you the best option for you _and_ me is to leave this be. Even if it were maybe true that doing this is a mistake, that David was somehow in control, come on, this is me we’re talking about. I don’t take any shit. Especially from a failed college grad with nothing to show for a lifetime of work that went nowhere. Don’t fuck with me like you screwed your own life. And don’t you dare do anything that would stop David from taking care of me. We both know he will until he dies.”

With that, he dropped her as David stumbled in looking lost and white as a lamb.

Gwen said nothing in response as the two carried on a conversation above her. She knew by the amount and rate of blood she’d lost that she wouldn’t die from it. The mess of her leg looked bad, but she also knew that it would heal provided it wasn’t damaged further. Max’s words were at least to a small degree true. She didn’t like it. If it happened again she’d do the same thing, but right now she was tired. Just keeping her head raised to address Max was becoming harder and harder as she felt more and more comfortable letting go. She could have a new counselor in a week, walk well again in a month or two.

“Max,” David said even smaller than before. What had Max done? “Max? What… what happened to Gwen? Is she okay?”

Max was silent for a moment before walking past the man and back into the bedroom. He went to one side of the room and then the other, stopped and repeated the process a few more times before heading to the closet and disappearing inside. David watched the boy vanish again and while he waited for some sort of input his thoughts wandered and so too did his eyes back the still body of his CBFL, now unconscious on the floor.

“She’ll be fine. Get your shit together, idiot. We have to leave. Now,” he barked.

They needed to leave. Maybe David didn’t. He had a life to live. If Max was entirely honest with himself, this was probably the worst thing David could do. He’d throw away everything if he were caught.

 _With me,_ Max thought.

“Max,” came the man’s voice.

 David was the only person that showed him people could be anything other than selfish assholes. Sure they existed, but Max had never met one. Gwen had come close too, but she made the mistake of thinking she knew Max better than he knew himself. He wasn’t about to lose David. Not a chance.

“Let’s go David, I’m not fucking with you. Get your ass up and pack a bag. We have to leave.” He used that commanding voice David had said was one of his most attractive features. The roles really were reversed her. David was like a school girl. Absolutely smitten. When Max told him to do something in that voice, he did it.

                “What about Gwen,” he asked nervously making his way to the dresser and then closet. If he stayed moving, he didn’t have to think.

This cabin had become his home for so many years now, and his final sight from inside that home was of his best friend unconscious and broken sprawled on the floor. Because of Max. David told himself that it was worth it. Being with Max was all that mattered, and when Gwen recovered, she’d see that he and Max were meant for each other. That they just in this one instance had been the perfect fit to fill in the broken parts of each other’s lives. Through the mess of stuff that could possibly happen in the whole world, he met Max. He loved him, and Max just loved him back different than normal.

“David, let’s fucking GO you slow-ass!”

“Coming.” He finished binding Gwen’s leg, shut the door and locked it.

They both began walking to the car. David was beginning to get his mind together now, and quick glance across the camp told him everything was still quiet. No one had heard inside the cabin, and Gwen would survive without much trouble.

 _Its fine,_ he told himself. On the run won’t be so bad. They could really be happy someplace new. And if they get caught, well…

They got into the grocery-getter and buckled in. Max reached into the glo0ve box to retrieve the map, and David gave one final look into the rearview at Camp Campbell. It had been the thing that kept him alive these last years. Now he didn’t need it anymore.

“Please tell me you have some cabin in the woods type deal going on. I know enough about escaping that hellhole where to go, but I’d rather have four clean walls than stay in some roach motel.” Max said.

“Um, yes. I do. But why do I feel like you’re implying that’s bad?” David was nervous. He had the feeling Max knew that, and that conversing helped. Max enjoyed the distraction as well. “I built it myself. Years ago when I first moved here. The land is mine, but the man I’d bought it from was from so long ago that it was basically just a changing of paper.” He smiled fondly through the windshield. Aside from Max, his home was the thing he loved most.

“So no one even knows you have this, not even Gwen?”

“Well, I mean not _where_ it is. She never accepted an invitation.”

Max thought about that. Someone would be sent to the camp regardless, Gwen said enough on the phone to warrant that much, but if what David said was true, then maybe they would be safe here.

“David?”

“Yes, Max?”

“Pull over.”

David drifted close to the berm, and corrected. “What! Why,” he asked.

Max gave him a look and used the voice, “Trust me.”

David couldn’t argue.

A bit ahead the pulled into a wide patch of even ground just off the road. He shut off the engine but kept the running lights on. If anyone came by, an off but occupied vehicle is worse than a pair stooping for a bathroom break on a long drive. David wondered if Max would be proud of him.

Max leaned over and unbuckled the man’s safety belt. It whirred back into place, and Max climbed over the center console onto David’s lap. Even soft, David’s manhood was present enough for Max to nestle onto like he’d been doing earlier that night. He felt another tinge of excitement hoping they could finish this time.

“Max, what are you–

“Don’t,” the boy commanded. “I don’t want to wait any longer. I want you to fuck me, David. Back in the cabin was the best feeling I’ve ever had, and I want you to finish it.”

Max punctuated his words with steady pressure on the man’s hips. He ground down and pulled David in by his shirt, mashing their lips together. They’d done this before of course, nut the need this time was strong. David gave a quick look to align the mirrors along the path they’d come, and gave into Max’s lust. When the kiss ended, David took Max’s face in his hands. He wiped a thumb over the boy’s cheek, reveling in the feel. His other hand was running through the mess of curls.

“I’ll never hurt you,” David said.

“Too bad I can’t say the same.”

Before David could ask what was meant, Max tightened his fist in David’s shock of hair. He pushed up to jam the man’s head back while he latched his mouth on his freckled neck making him gasp in pain in pleasure. Max kneaded the soft flesh between his teeth and lips so as to elicit the best noises from his lover. David made the weakest sounding noises when Max had him like this, and the boy lived to hear his physical superior whimper beneath him.

When the collar was nice and red, Max pulled away to survey his handiwork. The space usually covered by the yellow neckerchief was stark against the usually pale skin. He couldn’t help but want to cover every inch of skin with similar marks.

 _There’d be time,_ he thought.

David was a mess. His panting had created a cone of mist on the widow where his head had been jammed. He didn’t dare try to stop Max, though. If he wanted to take a chunk of his neck with him when he pulled away, David would let him. He hadn’t yet allowed himself to fully accept that he liked the torture, but none the less, the thought of even that bit of violent fantasy was enough to add another magnitude to his arousal, fully awake and straining against his hastily thrown on pants.

“Take ‘em off,” Max said. David didn’t hesitate, and took a slight liberty by connecting their lips again. Max’s were red and delicious from the suckling. When David tried to make them worse, Max bit down enough to draw a yelp, and did so again when David tried to pull away.

“Nope,” he said through clenched teeth. “Your mine.”

They kept up the kiss until David’s pants were on the floor, and his cock was slipped into the cleft of Max’s bare ass. It fit there perfectly from inseam to top, teased even further by Max’s machinations. The boy was straddling David’s middle, using his thighs to take some of the weight while he spun and ground his ass on the object of his desires.

Breaking away from the kiss with a trailing string of fluid, Max grabbed David’s hand from where it rested and brought the first two fingers into his warm mouth. He sucked on the digits as lewdly as possible, giving the man a show he knew he never forget before drawing them back out again with another satisfying pop. He guided them back, and let David prep him.

David used his free hand to hold Max by the ass, letting the boy almost lay on his chest while his fingers snaked inside to open him up. He twirled them around and made sure to go slow enough not hurt his small lover. Max had other idea though as he continued grinding down getting the insertion as deep as he could. It was long before there was no more and David was forced to add another finger. When that was in and Max still calling for more, he pulled out and gave another hard kiss.

“Fuck me, David,” Max moaned. He placed his hands on Max’s hips, and with permission, lowered him down on his swollen cock. There was just a brief moment of resistance before the way opened and David was lost in the feeling. He felt hot and manic. Max’s tight confines were a vice on his head, and by the time he was halfway in, he couldn’t move from the stimulation. It didn’t seem possible, but David’s cock grew more engorged the longer it stayed seat inside him. Each squirm and tremble sent sparks of pleasure through David like he had never felt before. He almost felt regret for not giving in and touching himself sooner growing up until movement from the boy in his lap brought the thoughts beck to center. Max. His beautiful, wonderful, commanding Max was here, riding his cock, and it made all that happened today worth it. No one would ever separate them.

 “M–move,” Max said. “Fuck.”

“Max,” David breathed. “You feel so good, baby.”

Max blushed from the attention. Stupid, he thought given the situation, he’s say something about the baby comment latter, but even in these moments David had a way of making him feel like he owned the world.

 Max wanted more. He started putting more weight behind him. He didn’t trust his muscles, so he let gravity do the work as he slid further down the massive tool he couldn’t have dreamed David would have. The feeling of fullness was so complete when he bottomed out he saw stars.

“Ahhh-hh, fuck,” Max cried. The profanity made the man’s cock jump and after a few more expletives they were rocking together like animals. Max was unable to be satiated, and David wanted nothing more than to provide. They were lovers of the only kind in those moments. Their screams of pleasure the only voices in the world as they finally consummated the fact that they loved and cared for each other more than anyone ever had.

And in Max’s opinion this was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced to the point that almost would have admitted to wanting to ride David until the end of time. Wearing the man as a toy wouldn’t be too far out of the realm of possibility.

Too soon they felt the end nearing. David’s eyes were screwed shut and his mouth clamped over max’s as he drove his hips further up with more and more strength. Max felt a pressure building in his underdeveloped cock and in his balls. He felt David growing more arrhythmic with each thrust. Harder and more he pounded away. Louder Max cried for more. They crashed tier bodies together in a climax of pleasure as avid spilled himself inside of Max, and max came for the first time send a small stream of clear liquid over David’s chest.

It was bliss.

Max slumped forward resting on David. They stayed that way for a few more minutes basking in the afterglow as their breathing leveled and synchronized. Max would have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the light coming some two-hundred yards from the way they’d came.

“Shit,” he yelled, sending them into a panic. They hadn’t discarded their clothes, and were put together before the white headlights turned to flashing red and blues. “SHIT!”

“Oh god. Oh god,” David repeated. _Max was worth it,_ he thought. He’d try to the very end.

The red and blue lights of Sheriff Sal’s cruiser turned the forest into a hallucinogenic nightmare. Knurled tree limbs created shadow monsters in the trees that jumped side to side between the flashes of light, like they were alive but unable to move except in the darkness. As Sal swung himself out of the cruiser and began his menacing walk in the driver-side mirror, David couldn’t help but think that if they were really monsters in the trees when the lights go out they’d either get to drive away, or…

“David,” came Max’s voice from the passenger seat. His eyes looked so big in the dark,

“Yes, Max?” He let the boy hold his hand.

“What if he doesn’t let us go?”

This is it, David thought. He’d ruined his own life and max’s along the way. They’d left the camp plenty long enough ago for someone to have done something. Gwen had gotten the campers’ help and told Sal about what she’d seen. Now here was Sal, come to rescue Max, from David. If Max was going to lead a normal life then was only one thing to do.

When the sounds of crunching gravel ended at the door, David squinted through the powerful beam frim Sal’s flashlight. It rested on David then Max, and stayed there longer than first before returning to David. They’d let go of each other before he arrived.

“Step out of the car, David.”

“Sal, listen–

“Step. Out. Of the vehicle.” His hand went and rested on the holster.

David gave Max a quick glance from the side. He’d intended to do it to give some sort of comfort, but he realized after doing so that he’d secretly prayed Max would control the situation like he'd done to Gwen, much to his dismay.

Max made no movements however, and David popped the door handle to step out.

What would he do? Sal. He’s been in Sleepy Peak all his life, took pride in protecting its people and its nature. What would he do to the person he hated most after learning they’d done something so terrible?

David’s eyes went to the holster again. Could he do it? For Max?

“You know,” Sal started, voice just as curt, making David’s gaze return a little too quickly from the weapon. “I always knew this day would come. The boys and I even had a pot going to see when it’d finally happen. Didn’t think tonight would be it, though.” David glanced back to the car. Max was peeking over the passenger seat looking at them through the rear windshield. Sal pulled a pair of handcuffs from a belt pocket and thumbed them open. “Before I do this, just answer me one thing: Why him?”

It was the easiest thing he’d ever been asked. “Because I love him. And because he deserves more than anyone could ever give him.”

“Then I guess that settles things, doesn’t it,” he said taking a step forward. David readied himself to jump, but before he did Sal closed the cuffs and held them out to David by the chain. “I want you to have these.”

What?

“What!?” David asked incredulously. He almost couldn’t get it out having nearly choked on the word. “Give them to me? What about… And…” He let out a shaky breath. “I don’t understand.”

Sal shoved the cuffs into David’s shaking hand and took a step back looking more comfortable back in his own space. “There’s nothing _to_ get. I hate your guts and wish that camp would burn to the ground, but I’ll be damned if you and that hellhole didn’t make being the sheriff here at least somewhat exciting. And now that you’re leaving, well… The other counselor, Gwen, she called and told me about your plans. Can’t say I agree, what with you not having a family of your own, but it’s a good thing what you’re doing. Taking care of a kid with no one to take care of him. So I figured I may as well see you two off.” Then he held out his hand which David hesitated, then shook. He did so with a dumbfound expression he maintained until darkness returned to the road following Sal as he sped away.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT,” Came Max’s voice from car. He was leaning half way out the window, arms draped over the roof along with his jaw. David ignored him and instead retrieved his phone from the center console. It had a single notification.

_‘Don’t ever come back. Don’t ever contact me._ _’_

He looked to Max.

Recognition lit Max’s face. “Damn. I can’t believe she actually listened.”

“For what?!” Anxiety returned to David’s voice. Max waved it away.

“Back there in the cabin, when you were spaced out. I said some stuff to her when I thought she was going to keep fighting. Guess I got through after all,” he said with a shrug.

“What did you say?”

The boy chuckled. “Just that I’d kill her if she tried to stop me doing anything. Ever,” he said with the confident arrogance David loved, despite the violence. “And…,” he hesitated.

“And?” He asked.

Max looked away for moment, then met David’s eyes. “And that if anyone ever hurt you, or tried to keep you from me, that I’d fuck them up even worse than her... Because I love you,” he added matter-of-factly.

“Oh Max,” he gushed. “I—

“No," he stopped the man flat. "You can do that shit when get someplace more permanent. Not a minute before,” and proceeded to cross his arms, stare out the window, slump into the seat, and prop his feet on the dash. They didn’t touch except for the toes of his shoes.

“Okay, Max,” he said smiling, putting the car in gear and pulling away. “I love you too.”


End file.
